Discovery
by KitCat104
Summary: An unexpected discovery changes Albus Dumbledores plan the night of the Potters death
Lights leading the way

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting quietly outside Number 4 Privet Drive. The events of the evening having taken their toll on the Hogwarts teachers. The news that Lord Voldemort had been defeated by a 1 year old was still sinking in and the death of his parents, both former students, dampening down the feel of celebration.

"Are you sure this is wise Albus? Lily hasn't been close to her sister in years and having watched the house I some concerns regarding her suitability. That baby of hers is almost round and that whale of a husband has a real temper on him after I heard him shouting down a poor charity worker on the door."

"They are Harrys closest family, for the blood wards to be their strongest they need to be used on his nearest relation. As you know the Potters died during the war and Lilys parents died last year in a traffic accident, and as James has no siblings that leaves Petunia.

"I appreciate the need for strong wards for Harry, there are bound to be Death Eaters evading capture out for revenge but is the potential lack of love worth the risk?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Before Albus could reply a faint roar could be heard attracting their attention. Both watched as a light grew stronger in the sky and the roar became louder before a motorbike landed on the road in front of the them pulling up to a stop. A very tall man with a bushy beard stepped off holding a precious bundle to his chest.

"Good evening p'fessors, little Harry fell asleep shortly after we set off, exhausted himself I reckon. Young Sirius lent me his bike" Hagrid sadly said.

Albus reached for Harry and Hagrid carefully passed him over.

"I'll start the incantation then" Albus said before waving his wand over Harry chanting slowly before extending his arm out to wave patterns in front of Number 4. A faint blue glow appeared over the house growing in brightness before disappearing suddenly when Albus stopped chanting.

"That's not right", Albus proclaimed, "It can't be".

"Albus, what's the problem?" Minerva queried.

"The light…. for a closest living relation it should be pure white but that was definitely blue. I don't understand." Albus exclaimed.

"Do you want to try again Albus, is there any chance you made a mistake?"

"There was no mistake, the spell was right but the outcome is …. unexpected". Albus said, but, by this point Harry had started to stir. The agitated movements of the person holding him and the raw lightning bolt cut on his forehead causing him discomfort.

"Well I don't think we can leave him here, he'll have to come back to Hogwarts until we can at least figure out how this has come about" Minerva asked. Harry properly waking up now and beginning to grizzle at the new situation he found himself in.

"I suppose you're right Minerva, we can take him back with us for the time being, try and understand the situation more before deciding on where his best option is" Albus said, still surprised at his plan falling through.

"Hagrid, are you in agreement?"

Silently sobbing Hagrid answered, "If yer think so P'fessor, little tykes just lost his parents 'e needs some calm. If he has more family we should let him meet 'em 'fore we leave 'im with them muggles."

"All right thankyou Hagrid. If you return the bike we'll meet you back at Hogwarts with Harry, get him settled a bit and try and decide our next move." Minerva said whilst Albus was trying to comfort Harry who by now was getting a little bit loud and lights were starting to appear in bedroom windows.

"See you later P'fessor" Hagrid said as the bike roared back to life and set off into the night sky.

"Come on Albus, back to Hogwarts" Minerva said as she and Albus turned on the spot before the first curtain twitched and Privet Drive fell silent.

The pair arrived at the front gates and walked up the long drive back to the castle, Harry still crying and starting to thrash in Albus's arms. Reluctantly silencing Harry as they walked back to Albus's office, Minerva was thinking over the revelation.

"If his aunt is not the closest living relative the only closer relation must be a parent." Minerva pronounced once the office door clicked shut.

"Given we all saw Lily pregnant and met Harry within a couple of days of his being born, that must mean that James couldn't have been the father?" Albus said as he rocked Harry, removed the silencing spell and allowed the distressed boys cries to fill the room.

"But I thought they were happy, they got married and shortly after Harry came along, what could have happened?"

"I don't know but maybe Lilys friends would have an idea?" Albus suggested as his efforts had no effect on Harrys wails.

"I'm not sure who she kept in touch with other than Alice Longbottom but I'll owl her in the morning. For now maybe we should try and settle him to go and try to get a few hours sleep ourselves?" Minerva suggested and took Harry from Albus and attempted to sing him a lullaby.

"We'll see if we can get him something to put on that cut, that may help him calm a little. Given its source, I think Severus is more likely to have something a bit stronger to help soothe it. He also was called tonight and I'd like to know of his safe return, especially given the outcome of tonights events." Albus conjured his phoenix patronus and sent a message off to Severus.

A few further minutes of Harry crying gut wrenching sobs, the floo flared green and a dishevelled potions master stepped out of the fireplace holding a tub in his hand.

"Your salve Albus, and I'm still here so you needn't fuss" Severus said, turning back towards the fireplace, trying to ignore the loud child in Minerva's arms.

"Wait Severus, would you mind helping us apply it to Harrys head? He is rather distraught after the nights events and it might be easier with three." Just to demonstrate this Harry was thrashing even further in response to Minervas attempt at a lullaby.

"I'm sure you can cope" Severus drawled.

By this point Harry had noticed the addition to the room and had quietened down staring intently at the potions master. He began making grabbing motions towards Severus leaning out of Minervas arms.

"That's interesting, I think he wants you Severus, that's the quietest Harry has been for half an hour". Albus said with a smile, a little relieved at the lack of crying and sudden calm.

"Absolutely not" Severus said continuing to stride to the floo.

"Mmmm-mmmm" came from Harry as he increased his effort to get to Severus, fingers on both hands continuing to reach towards the potions master.

"Please Severus, he has just lost his parents and you seem to be the comfort he seeks."

Rolling his eyes, Severus turned, crossed the room to Minerva and grabbed Harry who was nearly horizontal in his effort to reach Severus. Immediately Harry attempted to snuggle into the potions master who resisted and tried to keep him at arms-length.

"Why isn't he with his relatives? I thought that was your plan if this….. situation arose. Utilise the blood wards." Severus questioned, trying to ignore the ache in his heart as he thought of Lily.

"It was, given the way Lily sacrificed herself that was the best outcome and protection I could give Harry. But a surprise showed itself when I cast the spell."

"Surprise?" Severus said, raising his eyebrow. Harry still wriggling in his arms trying to get closer.

"Yes, it turns out that Petunia is not Harrys closest living relative. The light from the spell glowed blue, not white, which would indicate that a relation closer to Harry is still alive. And given his grandparents are dead, he has no siblings or other aunts or uncles it must mean his parentage is not what we think." Albus explained.

"How?" Severus asked as he slowly sat down in a chair opposite Albus desk, bringing Harry down to sit on his knee, satisfying the little boy who wiggled closer to Severus's chest and leaned into the potions master.

"Given we saw Lily throughout her pregnancy and little Harry after, we can only assume James was not the father. As to who it may be we are …" Albus started to say as he looked at Harrys reaction to Severus and the similarities between them. A faint white glow started to appear around the pair of them.

"I think we have our answer" Albus announced, leaving Minerva dumbfounded just as Hagrid arrived at the door.

"Hello again p'fessors. P'fessor Snape, I see you've managed to calm little Harry."

"Hagrid, I believe you've arrived in time to hear the answer to tonights mystery. Given the white glow myself and Minerva have witnessed between Harry and Severus I think we've found his father."

"Father" Severus stuttered looking down at the little body leaning into him.

"Severus we don't need the details but I am curious…" Albus began.

Severus was quiet for a few minutes formulating what to say, eventually he spoke, "I thought he'd been born early. Lily and James had had a rough patch, I'd bumped into her and we'd had a few drinks. One thing led to another and the next morning she woke next to me but we'd taken precautions. I never once thought he could be mine, she'd kissed me goodbye saying she would work it out with James and I never got a chance to speak to her again, they were married within a couple of months then news of her pregnancy came out and it was well known he was early, he'd been so small." Subconsciously the potion masters hand began to move more tightly around Harry who had begun to drift off again.

"I don't think it matters how he came to be now, just if you are willing to care for him. He obviously feels comfortable with you but do you feel capable of loving your son and raising him?" Minerva asked looking at the scene before her.

"P'fessor I think you'd be a great father, it's obvious he likes ya already and that's the best start" Hagrid added.

"So Severus how do you feel?" Albus asked.

One more swift look at his sleeping son made his choice for him. The soft black hair resting on his chest and little fingers clutching his own hand confirmed his decision as the right one.

"He is my son and he'll stay with me. I'll make it work." Severus proclaimed, leaning down to kiss the top of the sleeping boys head.

"Severus you won't be alone" Albus announced as Severus stood to carry his sleeping son through the floo and to his new home.


End file.
